


we should be lovers instead

by mimoz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Purposely vague, Songfic, no real characterization, unOrdinary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/pseuds/mimoz
Summary: Chanyeol is his dearest friend. Ah, having a crush on a best friend is hard.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	we should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> here is a past-its-prime drabble, inspired by two things: The song Jenny by Studio Killers (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hyj4JFSErrw) and, loosely, the webtoon unOrdinary (https://www.webtoons.com/en/super-hero/unordinary/list?title_no=679&page=1) by Uru-chan.
> 
> I initially wanted to write something with heungsoon with it but never got around it. So Chanbaek it is ;^) it is unbetaed so the writing isn’t great.

1\. Highschool

Baekhyun’s heart pinches: his best friend just rolled his eyes at his request.

This might have been the indicator that it was not the best idea, but Baekhyun still pushes through, “Come on Yeol, I really want to—“

“I told you you can’t, Baekhyun. Mom’s family is coming over and we wouldn’t have enough room for you. You can come by the next day though.”

“I can fit in your bed. We can squeeze together? As we’ve done before?” Baekhyun pleads. The eighteen years old boy really wished he could spend his Friday evening at the Park household, as usual—as nearly every single Friday of the year. It was their best friends ritual after all, to netflix and chill. Literally. He naturally understands the Park family meeting is a priority over their weekly ritual but he still wanted to try and see what’d happen.

Chanyeol coos, “Aw, it’s okay. It’s a just family thing, y’know. Come over for Breakfast on Saturday?” The younger finishes by pinching Baekhyun’s left cheek.

Baekhyun agrees, of course.

—

It’s been this way for a while now. Baekhyun’s clinginess and jealousy have become the norm.

There actually is a simple reason why he never liked Chanyeol’s girlfriends.

And it is the same reason as to why Baekhyun sleeps with his best friend’s hoodies _as a pillow case_. Why you ask? He has this big crush on Park Chanyeol.

It all started years ago, as soon as their first meeting, he immediately caught feelings for the younger and it spiralled into this.

Baekhyun feels as if he is bad. A bad man, and a bad friend. After all, he does all _those things his tall best friend doesn’t know about._

He steals. Nothing Chanyeol’d miss or notice but it means the world to Baekhyun. Chanyeol stole his heart first anyway.

—

Maybe Chanyeol does notice, but if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

“Baekhyyyuuun?! Have you seen my purple hoodie?” asks Chanyeol. He’s rummaging through his wardrobe and he cannot find this recently purchased item of clothing. He is so sure he saw it in here yesterday.

“I haven’t!” Baekhyun lies.

He stole countless hoodies from Chanyeol’s dirty laundry basket, and wore them—without washing them. Baekhyun loves to smell Chanyeol’s distinct scent: a mix of his peculiar sweat and perfume. It should be gross but it entices him.

He also frequently steals clean hoodies, just like this particular purple hoodie he hides in his backpack like a professional robber, swiftly taking it to his house after leaving Chanyeol’s and plans to fall asleep with. This one smells of Chanyeol’s laundry detergent and like Chanyeol. His unique smell Baekhyun just can’t get enough of.

Later that night, Baekhyun is squeezing the purple hoodie and pressing his nose in it, inhaling the unique scent. He acts like a freaking pervert, laying in bed and inhaling on the clothing. He comes over to his best friend’s place nearly every day and he sneaked to sprinkle the taller’s perfume on him more than once. Thinking of it, Baekhyun’s pining so hard he acts like a creep. And he knows if Chanyeol and he werent friends he would be deigned a stalker.

That night, as the teenager drifts into slumber he sigh, painfully picturing how pathetic he must look.

—

Baekhyun’s feelings intensifies and he flusters more and more when he is around Chanyeol.  
_'Is he being purposely charming?',_ Baekhyun wonders.

—

In a world where everyone possesses abilities, Park Chanyeol’s quirk is rare and celebrated. Elemental quirks have always been prized and Fire is one of the most valued ones. That aside, Byun Baekhyun’s own quirk is not that far behind, as his light-reflecting abilities allow him cool powers such as invisibility.

“Yeol, do you think I. . . **we** ’re ever going to reach the upper abilities level?” Baekhyun asks.

Frankly, he wishes whatever happens he will just be together with his best friend. That is one of the reason why he enjoys training together so much. Training as a pair, they aim for the same level and hit milestones relatively at the same time.

“Oh of course, with all that training there’s no way we won’t. And even when I’ll become a fireman, we’ll continue to train together,” Chanyeol says.

“I sure hope so.” Baekhyun’s stomach rolls at the thought of being left behind.

He internally whines, he is so whipped for Chanyeol it hurts.

A greedy part of Baekhyun’s mind thinks that their complementary abilities, fire and light, are reason enough to be together.

—

Weeks and months roll by and the end of the school year comes towards. Baekhyun still likes Chanyeol and worries about ruining their friendship.

Chanyeol is his dearest friend and he will follow him everywhere . . . so he comes to the conclusion that yeah, he needs to do something about it.

He will do something about it.

Chanyeol is his dearest friend. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to do this but he has to do something about it.

-

2\. University

Oxe is an academy every first year university student of the city has to be registered into before selecting their major orientation. It is all about guiding students through a semester of general topics to ensure they find their right way.

University started some months ago, and while Baekhyun is pondering studying to become a hairdresser, Chanyeol’s certain of his dream job and he started training to become a fireman. The tall student will surely make the best use of his rare ability with this occupation.

Today, after dinner, Baekhyun sent an iMessage to his best friend.

Fri 29 May at 6:17 PM

U coming to Jongins tomorrow??? We ll be studying 4 finals ^^

uuh  
not sure  
who elses comin?

  
only me  
why though?

  
kinda wanted to study only with you

  
Haha xD Yeol wdym, Jongin’s ace of the academy.

  
and ur second  
;)

  
So what??? It’s already planned i cant just ditch Jongin!

u sure? ;) i wouldnt mind us being alone

-

He panics at Chanyeol’s words and forgets to type a reply for a minute. His friend rarely ever uses emojis and he never saw him using a winking face, for him! Could he dare interpret the messages a certain way?

Ah, having a crush on a friend is hard. 

Because—God—he wants Chanyeol _so much_. And he is slowly starting to realize how much.

He doesn’t want to pretend anymore.

—

3\. One fine June afternoon

It is afternoon, sometimes in Spring, and Baekhyun eagerly awaits Chanyeol the way he’d await his Christmas presents when he was a kid. With tremendous enthusiasm. This morning Chanyeol texted him first, asking what he was up to and they agreed to meet up to train their abilities. Baekhyun just can’t wait. He has listened to the same edgy album on repeat until he grew tired of it, then he showered and wore a fresh outfit especially for Chanyeol, before heading downstairs, as it is time for his tall best friend to show up.

. . .

After they’ve trained, Baekhyun finally does it. They’re in the Byun family’s garden. After training to sweat all afternoon, the nineteen years olds are taking a rest when Baekhyun acts upon his feelings.

He kisses Chanyeol full on the lips.

. . .

Fifteen seconds earlier, they were still laying side by side on the grass under the shade of the parasol. Their arms touching. Baekhyun was overthinking; _'Was Chanyeol being flirty earlier?' 'What does it mean?' 'Oh no, does he know I have a crush on him?'_ Baekhyun had turned his head and checked, yep, Chanyeol’s eyes were closed. If he could just peck his pinks lips . . . that’d be great.

. . .

Baekhyun is done debating in his head. He was just thinking _‘do it do it do it’_ in his head and gathering courage, when he finally acts upon it.

He likes Chanyeol so much!

His hands trembling, he blindly reaches for his friend’s arm, hesitates to touch him in fear of Chanyeol opening his eyes. He touches him, Chanyeol‘s eyelids flutter. A press of lips and they’re kissing. The kiss is light at first, his lips ghosting over Chanyeol's. But when it continues, the kiss feels so soft and their lips fit perfectly that Baekhyun nudges a little more, instinctively.

He feels the warmth of his arm through his shirt. Chanyeol’s dark brown eyes are wide open but Baekhyun won’t know it because his own eyes are shut tight.

Seconds pass and they’re exhilaratingly long. Baekhyun is kissing him. He kisses his crush, his best friend, his Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun pulls his lips off Chanyeol is gaping and his cheeks are red. He blinks once, twice.

Both have red cheeks.

There's a silence during which Baekhyun want to die. He just kissed his best friend without his permission! 

It could have gone worse. Chanyeol could have harshly pushed him off but he did not. He did not laugh either. But Baekhyun is too terrified and high on the feeling of euphoria to have a look at what expression his best friend is wearing.

“Baek”, Chanyeol mutters. Aside a few birds chirping, only the sound of their soft breathing can be heard.

Baekhyun frantically begins, “Oh shit. I’m sorry. Shit. I have no idea how you’ll take this but...”

“Forget it, I got the message.” Chanyeol’s smiling but Baekhyun doesn’t see it, because he is avoiding his best friend’s eyes. His ears do not catch Chanyeol’s tone. "Um," Chanyeol goes on, suddenly shy and with reason. He clears his throat, trying to think of something to say. The sound he makes is a low hum that sends shivers down Baekhyun's backbone. "It's, it's fine. No problem."

Baekhyun thinks, _'It's not fine. I love you.'_ His whole body is tense, he hears and sees everything in slow motion. He is about to enter a state of turmoil, so he gathers himself.

Baekhyun says, “I’m sorry, I. . . Chanyeol you're my best friend.”

A pause. He sigh, “I wanna _ruin our friendship_. We should. . . we should be lovers instead. I actually kinda like you and—“

Chanyeol interrupts him; His hand on Baekhyun’s nape, he brings him down.

“...”

“...”

He is kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

The end.


End file.
